


Devoted

by Selenic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a soft whispering sound the silk around his neck tightened, forcing a sudden gasp out of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pair/companion to 'Bound' ([ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/386639) | [ LJ ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/2775.html)) Can be read as a standalone, but the stories are meant to complement each other.
> 
> Crossposted [ on LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/9779.html) Unbeta'd, all feedback welcomed!

 

Devoted

 

With a soft whispering sound the silk around his neck tightened, forcing a sudden gasp out of his mouth. Surrender came automatically, the pressure on his throat binding his awareness to this naked body, this moment—to the man gripping the silvery sliver of fabric as if holding him on a leash. Forbidden from moving he stood in the middle of the room trembling, waiting, and _aching_.

Not a single touch from his lover since morning, he’d still been the target of shamelessly lingering gazes, and intimate promises delivered into his ear in husky tones, hinting of pleasures to come. The anticipation had left his skin yearning, conscious even of the friction of the clothes he’d worn. Now the mere breath’s width between them was too far apart.

A hand rose to his cheek, brushing lightly, and to his shock he whimpered out loud, the intensity of his arousal surprising even him. The low, hungry growl that came in response almost put him on his knees, owning him, and igniting a desire so deep it was almost frightening. But this was their private game, a way to bare their souls like they never would with others, and he yielded with pleasure.

Teasing fingers began their slow exploration, gingerly charting each dip and curve as if learning them by heart. Their paths burned on his skin, each fuelled by the moan, cry or plea resulting from the last, yet avoiding the part that increasingly longed to be noticed. His hips jerked with every line drawn near his hard, impatient cock, and only the subtle command of the smooth fabric kept him in place.

The addition of warm lips felt almost unbearable, gentle kisses placed between caresses that now slid on the gradually appearing beads of sweat. First lick of tongue tasting the saltiness was only a prelude to more torment. Pleading became fervent begging as the wandering mouth found every sensitive spot and savoured them all; blending worship with torture, pushing the limits of his endurance, and obedience.

He held on for what seemed and eternity, straining with effort as he resisted the urge to writhe. Losing coherence, words finally failing him, he tilted his head back and howled at the ceiling. Only then, when his control faltered, his lover relented. Wet heat engulfed him, the supple yet firm tongue licking and pressing against the underside of his cock; he couldn’t help thrusting it hard against the roof of the mouth.

And then he was already coming, violently, the orgasm ripping through him in searing, sharp pulses. A raw cry echoed off the walls; his voice, but he couldn’t remember making a sound. As the last tremors faded he collapsed, breathless and exhausted, against the man rising to catch him in his arms.

Carefully loosened, the damp silk fell to the floor. Released at last, he sought out the lips that had so adored him and finally kissed his lover to his hearts content—slowly, tenderly, intimately, drowning in the feeling of belonging as the taste of him melded with the one he was so familiar with. The words murmured against his lips, almost too faint to hear, wrapped invisible yet unbreakable bonds around his heart.

“...love you, my beautiful Tony, so much...”

Taking the man by the hand, he led them to bed, and for the rest of the night neither of them let go.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
